1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
2. Background
Flashlights are popular devices, and have many applications. Traditionally, flashlights have employed an incandescent light bulb as the light source. Recently, flashlights have been introduced that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. LEDs offer many advantages over traditional incandescent bulbs, including greater efficiency and durability and a longer useful life. As with traditional flashlights, however, the use of LED-based flashlights is also typically constrained by battery life. Also, the service life of a flashlight's light source, be it an incandescent bulb, LED, or other light source, can be radically affected by operating temperature. Accordingly, improvements in power usage and temperature control would advantageous.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings.
A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, etc., the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the unpatentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application is filed or issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances.
A “plurality” means more than one.